Take Me Away
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Quatre's being held within his own building and he's really wishing he'd stayed in bed with Trowa that morning.


**Take Me Away**

Teal orbs watched the man pace calmly. It would do him no good to get worked up right now. He let out another sigh. He still couldn't believe someone was stupid enough to hold him hostage in his own building.

But then again, this was an inside job. Hmm, maybe he should let Heero and Trowa look over each person hired for a job at W.E.I. from now on.

"What is it exactly, that you want?" Quatre asked, leaning his chin on his hand braced on the long conference table. "Money? Fame? Fortune? To be recognized?"

The man glared at him. "Mr. Winner, I know exactly what you're trying to do, do not pity me and try to talk me out of this. I've made up my mind and I'm going through with it."

"I'm not pitying you. You got whatever's coming to you. I merely want to know what the reason is." He stated calmly, leaning back in his chair. "Why me? Why my company? There are plenty of other multi billion dollar companies out there. So, why *my* company?"

The man glared and leaned on the table. "Because it's you. The Winner name has been far to influential when it comes to the L4 colonies. I'm tired of it."

Quatre blinked. That was this man's reason? It wasn't like he wanted everything to be run through him. It just happened that way because the comity said so. He couldn't change it. He'd tried. "I have no control over what the comity of the L4 colony's say."

The man snorted. "Oh, you do. They listen to you. They do everything you say."

Quatre sighed. "Listen. I've got enough on my plate without the colony's comity throwing every request they have at me. I can't help that they run everything through the Winner family. It's been done since the colony was built, you tell them to stop, see how far it gets you. You won't get any farther then I did last year." He growled. "If I were you, I'd get out of this building and off this colony as quick as possible."

The man growled at the blonde. "I am not leaving. Now, shut up." He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

Quatre glowered at the man silently. With a deep calming breath he glanced around at the seven other people in the room, all wearing the same clothing. Black pants, combat boots, black shirts over vests and sunglasses. The main man was the only one not wearing sunglasses. He sighed again and wished not for the first time that day that he'd stayed at home with Trowa, in bed all day. But he had pulled himself out of bed and out of his husbands arms to go into the office for the Henderson's file and had been 'kidnapped' in the process. Honestly, you'd think people stop trying after eight years of peace.

Teal orbs watched the men interact with each other, noting the deffinate military training. He really should have stayed home today. The upside was, he'd left without waking Trowa and when Trowa woke, he'd undoubtedly come here to find him. But the downside was, they knew his lover would be here to find him if he didn't return. He wasn't to worried though because Trowa could handle himself just fine.

"Just a matter of time." He muttered into his hand, eyes flickering to the confrence room door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the gaurds shift their gun and turned his attention back to the main man. He ran through every possible plan he could in his head and picked the one that was least likely to get him killed.

Easy really. All he had to do was get past the body guards long enough to get up into the ventilation shaft and then slip back down into the maintenance room, where he'd place a call to the Preventer's office and then hide out untill they got there. No big deal. The only problem was, he was virtually naked. True, he had a pocket knife hidden and a lock picking kit safely secured in his belt buckle but other then that, there was nothing.

He glanced over the room again, looking for something, anything he could use as a weapon. Farther down on the table was a small cup like thing full of pens and a pair of scissors. He gave a grin and looked at the clock, he'd move in six seconds. They seemed to tick by slowly.

Six. He counted and darted, lunging down the table, grasping the cup and pulling it under the table as he fell. The next thing he knew, bullets were peppering the table legs. He cursed and flipped a pen over in his hand. With a firm nod and a deep breath, he leaned down and threw the pen like Duo had shown him, with force behind it. He watched in amazing disgust as it penetrated the man's pants and cut through his leg.

He took another deep breath and rose, taking the second fo surprise from the enemy and throwing a few more pens as he bolted up onto the table.

"He stabbed me with a fucking pen!" The first man screamed, falling. Quatre paid it no mind and moved into action, war skills coming back tenfold. He took down the seven men with guns swiftly and precisely, darting past them and out the door.

Change of plans he decided. He bolted down the hallways and through the maze of offices. He wasn't counting on the group of men standing at the end of the hall. "Damn." He hissed twisting sharply, falling into a crouch by a desk as a strand of bullets rained over the cubical walls.

He growled and flipped the scissors over in his hand. He licked his lips and counted four voices yelling over the gun fire. Four men with guns against his one man armed with scissors. He had to be crazy. With a panicked flicker of his eyes he darted out, sending the four men down in seconds.

He grabbed two of the guns, throwing them into the elevator and chucked the other two in one of the potted plants. He grabbed the clips from all four men, throwing them in random directions and with a grimance pulled the pair of scissors he'd embedded into one of their chests out, blanching at the sound it made.

He chucked the scissors away and dashed down the hall. Silently he made his way up into the air duct and pulled the grate back over it before anyone noticed. He slowed his breathing and moved silently through the metal duct, pausing when he heard the enemy under him.

He licked dry lips and crept down the shaft until he was near his office. Without a sound he moved the grate, popping his head down, looking around. Nodding to himself he lowered himself out of the vent and dropped the rest of the way to the floor.

"I'm to old for this shit." He groaned, shuffling to his office. He entered the key code, used his thumb print and let it scan his eye. The building was on lock down, having all three entries was the only way anyone would be able to get into his office. He shut the door silently and ran to his desk.

He pressed the sequence of numbers hidden under the desk and grinned when a compartment on the side of it was popped open. He stepped around the oak desk and pulled it open fully, scanning over the variety of weaponry.

He pulled out a gun and loaded it then pulled out the knife, clipping it to his belt and finally he pulled out the small detonator, silently thanking Duo for the amazing idea. With a deep breath he jammed the side back together and stalked to his bookshelf, pulling on the 'Art of War' book. The statue farther down slid to the side and Quatre entered the passage behind it, blinking in the sudden darkness when it closed behind him.

He let his eyes adjust before he moved down the path. He reached the end and entered a code into the panel on the wall, hesitently stepping out after the the bookcase had moved. No one but the other four knew about this room, but he still wouldn't chance it at this point. He pulled the gun from the holster and set it on the desk by the computer as he sat down.

He pulled open a browser and sent an email to Heero quickly, stating the situation he was in. It wouldn't be long. He sighed and leaned back in the chair for the wait.

About two hours later the bookcase moved and Quatre was standing, gun raised and aimed at the intruder. He let out a breath and lowered it when Trowa stepped through the shadows. "Allah." He breathed.

Trowa's green eyes swept over him and he found himself lunging for the taller man. Strong arms wrapped around his slightly shaking frame and held him close.

"I'm taking you away." Trowa muttered firmly. "I'm taking you somewhere where no one can get to you."

Quatre chuckled darkly, he hadn't realised how shaken this had him until now. "I'm sorry." He murmured into his husbands chest.

"Hush little one, I've got you." Trowa murmured, running soothing hands up and down the shaking frame. "I've got you."

Quatre squirmed closer, pressing into the heat and firm body in front of him. "Take me away. Any where, take me any where Trowa. I don't care right now."

**END**


End file.
